


Homage

by Cirilla9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christianity, Dubious Morality, Feudalism, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Power Imbalance, Pre-Battle, Vikings, changing POVs frequently and rather without a good reason, maybe some unintentional OOC, sorry about that, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: The king (with not so loving wife), the bishop (with no wife at all) and a night before battle. Expect slash.





	Homage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like these characters. But look at them, they're obviously banging behind the scenes and that deserves a story.

\- You know why I summoned you? - asked king Aethelwulf, sitting behind the wide table. The royal tent was empty now beside them two. Heahmund wasn’t overjoyed by his word choosing.

\- I suspect for something concerning the tomorrow attack?

\- You could say so. It involves it kinda… there is a matter, my lord bishop, that we shall discuss. The oath of fealty.

Heahmund frowned. The king surely didn’t meant what it sounded like…?

\- Oh, wipe that scowl off your handsome face, - the king sounded jovially, the distant echo of his father and Heahmund noticed the cup of wine in his hand was held a little too loosely.

\- Is that wise, my lord, to drink before the battle?

\- A man, a good warrior shall relax before the fight. And I’m not inclined to do that in my wife’s bed as she’s crying her eyes out for her sons that are still living yet and in a perfect health.

Was there a spark in his eyes, something gleamed in them as he pinned Heahmund with those two dark orbs or did he just imagined that? Was there something more in his tone, under the cover of annoyance toward his wife?

\- Then what do you need me for? If we’re not going to discuss any plan of attack, address some details further…

King waved his hand, shushing him.

\- We shall do more important thing. A strategy.

\- Yes?

Heahmund was baffled. Was king Aethelwulf drunk? Did he talked deliriously?

\- The oath of fealty as I said before. You shall pay homage to me.

\- My king, I cannot do such a thing! I am a bishop, a man in the service of God.

\- Yeah, yeah but here and now you’re under my command. An army needs one leader in order to win, appoint several chiefs and they’ll tear each other’s throats instead of fighting the enemy together.

\- Do you think so lowly of me?

\- I know the human nature. Power is a powerful ambition, are you totally free of it? Can you say honestly you’re just a humble servant of the God Almighty? I do not see you walking barefoot or wearing a poor robe.

Heahmund felt a stab of anger and opened his mouth to defend himself but before he could say anything, lord Aethelwulf arose and neared him. The king put a hand onto Heahmund’s cheek gently.

\- No. You’re not a meek monk as the ones my wife prefers. You’re strong as befits a true man. You wear a sword and know how to use it, how to kill.

\- A heathen…

\- Yes, of course. Nonetheless you’re a warrior. Sharp and lethally dangerous and always ready for a battle – the best steel in my entire army.

Now in Aethelwulf’s voice pride sounded and his eyes gleamed kindly.

\- We’ll defeat the pagans together. But in order to do that we need to be sure we’d stay joined. This is why I require the oath from you, my brave sword. This is needed, trust me. I’ve seen a lot in my life. I fought many battles.

\- I know, - Heahmund whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into king’s touch, – you’re a great warrior, my king. I heard stories…

He bit his tongue as he realized what was he saying, before he could embarrass himself further. His cheeks colored slightly. Perhaps he didn’t notice- one look at king’s face convinced him he did.

Aethelwulf watched him curiously but not hostilely. He slid his hand lower, onto Heahmund’s shoulder but didn’t do anything else, just left it laying there in a gesture of camaraderie.

\-  Then will you trust me? And do what I ask? – the king inquired. Then the pressure on Heahmund’s shoulder increased. - Kneel before your master.

\- I serve only one master. I kneel only before God himself.

\- And is a king not anointed by Him? Do I not reign because of Lord’s will?

Again the bishop was out of words but he kept standing stubbornly. He won’t kneel before a layperson… The Church and seculars were two different worlds. He didn’t put himself on par with a king but he couldn’t also be subjected to him. Secular authority couldn’t rule over religious one.

\- I know your dilemmas, - told him Aethelwulf. - This is why I did not required a public homage from you. This is why I summoned you here so we could be alone. No one will ever know, no one will ever see or hear of that. Simple people won’t get the wrong ideas planted in their heads. Only we two would be aware of this oath’s existence and yet it would bound us to the end of our mortal lives. Just the two of us, as men, not the king and the bishop. I only want to assure your submission on the battlefield, secure that you will yield to my orders, even if they’d seem to you morally bad at the time. In the turmoil of a battle there is just no time and no place to argue who holds more power and who is allowed to make a bounding decision. Do you understand?

Heahmund stood a while longer hesitant. He could see the king’s point, he even partly agreed with his reasoning.

Aethelwulf was man the best suiting to lead the army, because of his royal title and charisma and the love from his subjects. He was a living hero. He was Heahmund’s idol in his youths. Legends described his attack on and destruction of heathen’s village and as a child Heahmund pretended to be him when he run with a wooden sword above his head screaming he’s prince Aethelwulf and he’ll kill all the pagans.

Despite all this it was still hard for the person who’d only ever knelt before the absolute supreme power of the only God to lower himself so much, to degrade himself into falling onto his knees before only another man.

But finally he did it.

It feel weird and foreign to have another’s man loins before him instead of holy altar with body of Christ on it. With people he was usually the one before whom they knelt as he dealt them the sacred wafer. Now the more earthly, human sensations surrounded him: the smell of wine but strong and breathed out by someone who drunk it rather than watered down drink from the mass; the sight of steel and sound of leather creaking; and smell of sweat of another man.

The words of the oath felt like a prayer on his lips and it bore a stigma of heresy, even though he changed them so they’d fit the unique situation better and perhaps diminish his guilt in the eyes of the God.

\-  By the Lord I swear, to you, Aethelwulf, King of All England, shall I be true and faithful, and love all which you love and shun all which you shun, according to the laws of God. Nor will I ever with will or action, through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasing to you, on condition that you will hold to me as I shall deserve it. I submit myself to you and chose your will, second only to the will of God.

\- And I accept your oath, my liege, and shall remember it for all times and remind you if needed.

King gave him a ring to kiss and Heahmund’s lips grazed his calloused palm as his hot breathe tingled his skin.

\- You my raise, - said Aethelwulf breathlessly.

But Heahmund remained kneeling, raising his head only and Aethelwulf breath caught at the sight. He reached with his hand further instead of retrieving it and touched the smooth lips of his bishop. Heahmund looked startled and unsure but did not retreat. Still looking up he flicked with his tongue one of the digits.

King’s reaction, the fact that he did not tear his hand away first of all, but also a little fastened breathing and the eyelids falling heavily onto his eyes made Heahmund lick the finger more confidently. The king growled but it was by no measure the sign of disapproval.

Heahmund leaned closer to him, taking the fingers into his mouth, first just wetting them, then sucking them thoroughly.

After a moment he saw yet another stronger reaction from the king, the clear proof of his raising arousal.

\- Perhaps- – Aethelwulf rasped and broke off as Heahmund paused and looked up at him anticipatory.

Aethelwulf groaned.

\- You should see yourself. How can someone so deviously pretty be a celibate priest?

\- I serve God first of all, - said Heahmund indignantly. – Everything else is just secondary.

\- Hmmpf, let’s see, then, if you’re that good at fulfilling your oath to authority lower than the Lord in Heaven.

Heahmund looked confused but Aethelwulf didn’t give him much time to wonder.

\- Can you please thy lord, as you promised you will?

Upon saying these words he unbuckled his belt, let the sword and its stealth drop to the ground. His hand reached for the fly of his breeches making his intentions quite obvious.

\- Can you? – he repeated.

Heahmund licked his lips.

\- Yes, - he breathed.

Keeping the eye contact Aethelwulf freed his erection and Heahmund’s eyes dropped to its heavy weight. The bishop leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth. The taste was bitter but one can get used to it. He sucked experimentally.

Aethelwulf groaned and thrust his hips, slamming his cock deeper into the welcoming heat which made Heahmund choke.

\- S-sorry, - said Aethelwulf hoarsely.

After that the king tried to keep his hips’ movements to the minimum and let the bishop do all the job. Heahmund sucked, licked and hummed alternately, all the while observing Aethelwulf’s reaction. The king seemed most thrilled by the tongue sliding underside his cock so Heahmund focused on that, all the time careful not to graze him with teeth.

Aethelwulf’s irregular breaths turned into grunts, his hips moved harder again and soon he was coming in bishop’s mouth while Heahmund tried to swallow his seed and not to choke again.

After his cock slipped from Heahmund’s lips, Aethelwulf supported himself onto the bishop’s shoulders and Heahmund waited for the king’s momentary wariness to pass, gasping for the air as well.

\- Arise, my bishop, - said Aethelwulf in a once more composed tone of voice, after he was done with fastening his trousers.

\- Tonight your bishop, tomorrow I’ll be the wrath of God.

\- I don’t doubt this, - Aethelwulf crossed the small distance between them in one step, putting his hand onto Heahmund’s neck and bringing their foreheads together. – It’s  fortunate that we’ve met and joined our forces.

\- And the calamity for pagans.

Aethelwulf smiled and patted Heahmund before letting him go.

\- With your help I’ll defend my people from these barbarians.

From that evening their gestures were more intimate, relations closer; a brush of shoulders in the passing, a clap on the back if Heahmund was still sitting at the table when Aethelwulf went to retire. Sometimes the bishop sneaked shortly after the king but if someone noticed, they didn’t question it. Their leaders reputation was flawless and everyone understood there were crucial tactics to discuss to fight off the heathens.

 


End file.
